


The Foxes Hunt The Hounds

by DarthAbby



Series: Dressed to Kill, Shoot for Fame [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Gang Wars, Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at the future of the FAHC, and a rival crew. Spoilers for future chapters of KKBB, but nothing too major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxes Hunt The Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy, title taken from 'Young Volcanoes' also by Fall Out Boy.

They were on their way to the top, and everyone had noticed. Even those few "normal" people left in the city, the ones without (obvious) ties to a crew or a gang were taking notice of them.

The Fake AH Crew. What a stupid name.

Lindsay, for one, was decidedly unimpressed. Stupid name, stupid masks (and really, who wore masks these days anyway, especially when trying to work up a name?), and, quite possibly the worst part, the best pilot she knew was on  _their_ side.

Goddamnit, Jack.

"You're thinking again."

Lindsay's head snapped up at the words, scowling at her partner. "Yeah, people tend to do that, Barb."

"Don't hurt yourself, Linds," the blonde replied cheerfully before dropping the smile. "Seriously, though. You're worrying about  _them_ again, aren't you?"

"I..."

"Don't deny it," Barbara cut her off sharply. "I know that look in your eyes. You're still upset about that short one with the curly hair getting away."

"What? I - no!"

"Yes, you a-re!" she sing-songed. 

"He fucking jumped away on the fire escape like a goddamn monkey and I only had two stickys left! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Poor little Ruby, beaten by a monkey boy," Barb giggled.

"Shut the fuck up, or I swear to god, I will - "

" _Enough_ , Tuggey. You too, Dunkleman."

"Sorry, boss," they chorused, looking to their leader for forgiveness.

She shook her head. "I know you aren't happy about the Fake AH Crew, but I have good news."

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked warily. The last time the boss had 'good news', it had involved wearing a too-tight dress and very uncomfortable shoes for a few hours while pretending like she cared about ritzy social events all for the sake of information.

"Yes, and don't worry," she seemed to have read her subordinate's mind. "No dresses or heels required."

Lindsay perked up at that, as did Barb (which wasn't even fair, as the blonde had stayed in the van doing surveillance the whole time.) 

"I know who's pulling the strings for the Fake AH Crew."

Barb slumped back with a sigh. "Is that it? I could have told you that weeks ago. It's not like Ramsey is being very subtle."

Griffon shook her head. "He's the face of the crew, yes, but he's not the one controlling the behind-the-scenes stuff, the electronic cover and the missing files on anyone associated with them."

Lindsay frowned. "You've got a name?"

"Not quite. I have the pseudony, which is almost as good in this instance."

"Well?" Barb asked impatiently. "Don't leave us hanging, boss!"

"Ladies, Geoff Ramsey has recruited at least one of the SMGs."

"..."

"... _fuck_."


End file.
